


30-Day Fluff and Smut Challenge! {Joshler & More}

by royalEducator



Category: smut - Fandom, tøp
Genre: 30-day fluff and smut OTP challenge, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalEducator/pseuds/royalEducator
Summary: A bunch of kinky things.Yeah, have fun.Also Fluffff.





	

Day 1 - Fluff || Cuddles

 

Josh sat in the velvet couch they owned, legs on both sides of his boyfriend's body.  
"Josh.." His tiny boyfriend whined. He glanced at his petite face and doe eyes.

"Yes baby boy?" He chimes sweetly.

Tyler held out grabbie hands and pouted. He was sleepy and painfully aggravated. He craved his boyfriend's touch, his lips landing on his, his hands roaming up his body in a comforting way. 

Josh knew what to do. He turned off the television and swept Tyler off the couch. He brings him upstairs and places the said boy on their shared bed. Josh takes his shirt off momentarily after. 

He climbs in bed and starts caressing Tyler's body with his hands. The smaller boy purrs.

"I love you baby." He smiles.

"You too baby."


End file.
